


No big deal

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Nothing too explicit, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sabriel - Freeform, and fluff, even the tiny bit of angst is very very fluffy, just kissing, oh and did I mention fluff?, this is pure fluff I'm warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets a little frustrated about something silly, but Sam makes it all go away.</p><p>Pure fluff. Just the way it's written in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No big deal

It wasn’t that big of a deal, he thought. It really wasn’t. Hell, their height difference was the biggest turn on in his life; he was pretty sure about it right from the get-go.

They met at a grocery store, Sam was on the phone with someone, pacing, and he didn’t see Gabriel turning the corner and ran straight into him, sending him tumbling to the floor and landing heavily on his own ankle. He was pretty sure he could hear something snap and it took almost all of him not to wail with sudden sharp pain. Sam rushed to him immediately, muttering apologies, asking him if he was okay, trying to help him get on his feet, checking his ankle when it was obvious he couldn’t stand up. If anyone had told him before that it was possible for a human being to be in so much pain yet feel so aroused by the fact that the man could pick him up effortlessly and carry him straight to his car and then to the ER, he would have laughed in their face.

It turned out to be just a very nasty sprain after all, and Sam had this sickeningly adorable puppy-eyed guilty look on his face as he was apologizing over and over again, until Gabriel shut him up by saying that he would forgive him only if Sam took him out for a dinner. Sam’s face turned all shades of red, but then he snorted and said that he wasn’t going to carry Gabriel to dinner, though he did enjoy it earlier, so their date would have to wait for Gabriel’s ankle to heal. Gabriel outright pouted at him and even whined a little (later he blamed the pain meds), Sam laughed and offered him a ride home, - and come on, it was too easy for Gabriel to waggle his eyebrows and retort with a horrible dirty one liner, and it was so easy to fall into friendly banter with Sam on the way home that he completely forgot he didn’t have his phone number (when Sam asked if he still wanted it he blamed the pain meds as well).

When they finally had that dinner and fell straight into Sam’s bed after what technically was their first date (although Gabriel argued that it was their second date, claiming their first one was the most awesome first date ever right after his pain meds kicked in), he was able to appreciate their height difference yet again, as Sam pushed him into the wall, leaning in to kiss him, pulling him up until Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and – oh, yes. It was perfect.

It was still perfect several months into their relationship, because every time Gabriel grabbed Sam by the lapels and yanked him down into a surprise kiss, Sam had this dazed and blissful expression on his face right after, as if he wasn’t sure where he was or if it was happening for real and not in some daydream about happily-ever-after, and then he’d shake his head a little and smile at Gabriel, and say nothing, but the tenderness and raw honesty of those yet unspoken words would be shining through his eyes, making Gabriel’s heart stutter.

And it’s still perfect now, as they are half through their second year together. It really is. Gabriel still loves being manhandled once in a while and he loves the fact that he can jump onto his moose of a man unexpectedly and he won’t even budge, choosing to kiss him senseless while carrying him to the bed instead. And Sam still has the same reaction to Gabriel’s surprise kisses, and when he smiles at him it’s so bright and happy and full of love that Gabriel is absolutely sure that nobody in his life has ever smiled at him like that.

They just… clicked, and Gabriel was sure that every sappy romantic cliché used to describe _the perfect couple_ in books and movies could be applied to them. So it wasn’t that big of a deal, really. He loved their height difference after all. He really did. Do you know what else he loved? Little affectionate gestures that said more than any words ever could. Like, Sam would come home from work exhausted and with a briefcase ready to burst with paperwork that was due first thing next morning, and Gabriel would be waiting for him with dinner and a fresh pot of coffee he knew Sam needed; Sam would come into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Gabriel, sighing happily and pressing a soft, tender kiss to his forehead. Or they would be walking together down the street with their arms wrapped around each other, Gabriel making snarky comments about anything and everything he saw and Sam would try his best to keep a straight face but eventually he would snort and burst out laughing at some particularly witty remark, and a minute later he’d press his still smiling lips to Gabriel’s forehead.

And every other time Sam kissed him on the forehead Gabriel felt tenderness and affection and love – oh, so much love, - being poured into the little kiss, all those feelings too big to fit into words that were usually meant to describe them. He loved being on the receiving end of those kisses. It was as if, just with one kiss, Sam was telling him all those sappy things couples told each other in the movies without actually having to say them out loud, and it was perfect, because Gabriel hated those phrases for being too trite and corny (although it didn’t make them any less true).

But when he was the one overwhelmed with the intensity of his affection towards his dorky adorable boyfriend up to the point where even a softly whispered _I love you_ couldn’t convey all that he felt, he really, really wanted to kiss Sam on the forehead. And thanks to their height difference, or, rather, to the fact that he was the shorter one, he rarely had an opportunity to actually do it.

And it sucked.

It wasn’t, of course, that big of a deal. They were perfect. They were happy. He had plenty of other options to express his feelings. But every time he felt that overwhelming tenderness towards Sam and couldn’t express it because his stupid forehead was out of reach at that particular moment, he couldn’t help but get a little frustrated and annoyed by their height difference. He had long internal arguments, telling himself not to be stupid and quit moping and find some other way to express what he felt, and those helped for a while. Right until the next time he wanted, but couldn’t kiss Sam on the forehead.

He didn’t tell Sam about any of this, of course. It was stupid and childish and he felt really embarrassed that he got so angry with their height difference despite the fact that he loved it in every other aspect of their relationship.

But, as it turned out, he didn’t have to.

First time it happened they were walking in the park, eating ice cream and goofing around, and Sam ended up with a bit of ice cream on his cheek, and he looked like an adorable overgrown puppy when he tried to wipe it off his face and ended up getting it smudged all over, and Gabriel felt the tenderness overtake him, and then he felt the urge to kiss Sam on the forehead, and then realized that he couldn’t – but at that moment Sam suddenly plopped down onto the nearest bench, declaring that he was tired of walking, stretching his long legs out. Gabriel thanked whatever gods were responsible for this happy coincidence as he leaned down to kiss Sam’s forehead and wipe the ice cream off his cheek.

Then they were at a grocery store, and just like every time they went, Gabriel brought up their argument about their first and second dates (according to Gabriel) and not-a-date and first date (according to Sam). Of course, it was more of a fond memory rather than a real argument, but Sam still refused to celebrate their anniversary on the same day he almost broke Gabriel’s ankle, and Gabriel insisted it was the best date ever, and it was always like that – until that day. Gabriel brought up the topic again, and Sam just smiled at him and said that if Gabriel really wanted it they should celebrate their anniversary on the day of their chance meeting; after all, it really was the day they met. Gabriel couldn’t believe it at first, and then he jumped up and down the aisle yelping and hooting and pumping his fists in the air, and Sam was laughing with that full body laugh Gabriel loved so much, and when they both finally calmed down and continued with their shopping, Gabriel felt the emotions overtake him again, but before he could even think about the impossibility of kissing Sam on the forehead, Sam was kneeling down to tie his shoelaces, and Gabriel seized the opportunity the moment he saw it.

And it went on like that, every time Gabriel felt this tenderness and affection ready to burst inside him unless he did something about it, he suddenly was able to kiss Sam on the forehead, disregarding their height difference. At first he thought that finally luck was on his side, providing him with an opportunity every time he needed it, but soon it felt so easy and natural that he forgot all about his frustration and anger on this subject.

It took him a couple of months to realize that it couldn’t be just a coincidence that he could kiss his boyfriend on the forehead any time he felt like it. He was in the kitchen, humming something absent-mindedly as he was setting everything up to make a cherry pie for the next day because Sam’s brother was coming for a visit, when it suddenly hit him: it was Sam. It was all Sam. It was Sam who loved him and cared for him so much that he noticed Gabriel’s frustration despite the fact that Gabriel did his best to hide it and deal with it on his own. It was Sam who was sitting down or kneeling or resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder much more often than he used to, just to give him as many opportunities as he had because he was so tall. And Gabriel stood in the middle of the kitchen, dumbstruck with the realization, remembering every little moment like that. He stood there for a couple of minutes before dropping everything he had in his hands and rushing out to find his boyfriend.

So it wasn’t that big of a deal. It really wasn’t. It only was the most important thing in his life, as it made him realize just how much Sam meant to him. And once again he was overwhelmed with love and tenderness and joy and gratitude as he ran upstairs and into Sam’s study, spinning him in his chair and climbing in his lap to press a soft kiss to his forehead and even a softer one to his lips, and he wanted to say _thank you_ , but somehow ended up blurting _marry me_ instead.

And Sam rolled his eyes but his smile was warm and tender when he replied with _I thought you’d never ask_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fluffy thing. No, scratch that, this is my first relationship-y slash-y fluffy thing. Inspired by Aria Lerendeair's works and Sabriel Fluff Friday on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
